Your Little Slut
by kristillo
Summary: Sakura decides to go to the beach to sunbath. Sasuke went to go get the drinks. Kakashi, Naruto and Gaara see Sakura. Things happen. Sasuke comes back. What will he see? SasXSak & SakXKakaXGarXNar. WARNING! Heavy Lemon. R&R! PLEASE!


Well, this is a fact that I don't own Naruto.

The story is a **_pure_** lemon. Let's put it that way. I don't suggest you read this but then there is always that urge to read something…dirty. Please don't read if you don't like it.

Btw, I don't really care if she says "Sasuke-kun" or not. It's not like you ever hear him say "Sakura-chan."

There's a pink haired girl walking in the sand and here she finds a secluded spot on the beach. She knows the beach so well; she knows that hardly many people come through here. She decides that today she'll go sunbathing…**Topless.******

Behind her comes this boy with raven colored hair. He catches up to her and snakes his arms around her small yet fit frame.

"Sakura." the boy whispered in her ear.  
"Mm, yes Sasuke?" replied Sakura just as soft as he did.  
"We forgot the drinks…" said Sasuke as he sighed and laid his head on the crevice between her head and neck.

"Oh…" answered Sakura.  
_"Shit, I hoping for some beer or vodka to get me into a mood…"_ Sakura thought to herself.

Just as she was thinking, Sasuke interrupted her thoughts.  
"Hey, why don't I just run to the gas station and buy the drinks?" he offered.  
"Oh okay, I'm just going to go and tan while I wait for you. Is that okay?" she asked.  
"Sounds great," he said as he turned around and left.

Sakura took her towel and lays it on the sandy ground. Then she begins to take of her white bikini top. It didn't take long to get her top off. Her nice, firm and round breast were out and about, breathing the nice beach air. She carefully lies down on her towel and relaxes. Just when she was about to be sound asleep, there were these 3 guys walking down the shoreline of the beach. She slowly wakes up to the sound of their voices and as her vision cleared, she could see them mingling her. They act normal and continued their casual small talk.

Sakura gasps as she sees herself still baring herself. _"Oh my goodness, there are these 3 guys surrounding me and here are my boobs are hanging out. I must look like a slut."_

As she reaches for bikini top and one of the guys with blonde hair stops her.

"It'd be a shame to cover yourself, right Kakashi?" asked the loud blonde to the silver haired guy.  
Kakashi smiled at Sakura. Well, what she could tell was a smile.  
Then the red-headed boy spoke in his deep voice.  
"Stop scaring her, Naruto."

"I am not scaring her. Perhaps you're scaring her with your weirdness, Gaara."

Gaara sighed. There is no way he could argue with boy.  
Sakura is in awe with the audience she brought in. She couldn't help but feel the heat between her legs.  
As they kept talking about how nice and good I looked, Kakashi spoke.  
"I wonder if they feel as good as they look."

Sakura already wet wanted them to see for themselves.

"Why don't you see if they're good enough for you?" she coaxed the 3 guys. 

Before she could say anything else, the three guys surrounded her, rubbing their hands over and in her. She was getting hotter and wetter by the second. She lay back down and allowed them to take off the rest of her outfit so they could have their way with her. Her pussy was wet and dripping with cum.

Sakura closed her eyes to enjoy the erotic sensation. All of a sudden, she feels something rubbing against her mouth. As she opens her eyes, she sees all three guys have their dicks hanging out, ready to play.

So she takes Kakashi's dick her mouth while Naruto slides his hard cock into her damp pussy. Gaara continues to fondle her breasts and watch the rest fuck her and getting his dick sucked.

"_Oh man, he's so big and long! I can hardly get it all in my mouth." _She thought to herself. She began to flick Kakashi's head every now and then and then pounds the back of her throat with his dick. Every so often, she switches and starts to suck on his balls. She took one in her mouth and then switches to the other. Feeling up to it, she took both of his balls in her mouth. Kakashi groans.

Then she went back to his throbbing member. She stretched his skin. Kakashi moans softly. Sakura knowing he was enjoying the pleasure continues to flick his head, tasting it all. Before she knows it, Kakashi begins to cum in her mouth.

Naruto seeing this happening also begins to fill her pussy up with cum. He fills her up fast. Sakura not reaching her peak yet continues to moan and groan. Naruto slides out of her and they begin to rotate.

Gaara orders Sakura to get on top of him. So she slowly straddles him and sits down on his hard dick. Then Kakashi comes behind her and slowly begins to push his dick into her ass. Then Naruto goes up to her and shoves his dick into her mouth. Pretty soon she is in ecstasy.

Pretty soon, Sasuke comes back from his shopping trip. Sakura in the midst sees Sasuke in the corner of her eye but everyone is so close to cumming that they couldn't stop now.

Kakashi shoots off first. Then when he's done, Gaara grabs Sakura by the waist and starts to bounce her up and down on top of him. She grabs Naruto's ass, with his entire cock in her mouth, muffling her screams, moaning and crying out load.

Sasuke watches. _"Oh yeah. This is great."_ He thought to himself.

Sakura sucks as hard as she can and Naruto beings to cum, shooting off loads of it into her mouth and down her throat. Cum is seeping out of her mouth, dripping off her face. Gaara is fucking her roughly, grunting loudly at each thrust. He watches her and her breast, bobbing at each thrust he made. Sakura couldn't hold it anymore. She begins to scream and soon they both cum together. Sakura could feel it all running out of her pussy and around his dick. She collapse on the towel, trying to get control of her breathing.

Sasuke walks toward the group and puts the bags down. He tells the guys "This is how she likes it. This is how the dirty slut likes it in her."

Sakura still trying to recover from the first session looks up at Sasuke. 

"Sakura, turn around and being over with your hands on the hood of the car." He instructed her.

Still cum dripping, she does what is being ordered. Her nipples being harden, aching in anticipation. She gasps as Sasuke's big fingers touches her pussy lips, already juicy with cum. She yelps a little in pleasurable pain as he slapped her ass and groped at it, with his fingers opening in her pussy. He gently runs his fingers over her clit, each a little rougher each time. He listens to her heavy breathing, moaning and gasping. Then he takes his hand and grasps her breast and pinches her nipples at the same time.

He takes his shorts off and grabs on to Sakura's hip first, slowly sliding his huge fat dick inside her, each harder and deeper while her ass is being slapped against him. She begins to wince in pain. _"How can I be tight when I've already been fucked?!"_ she thought to her self. He reaches out and grabs her hair and whispers "Is that the way you like it?" he asked.

He continues to spank her every now and then, watching her cry out in pain, moaning and gasping. Kakashi, Naruto and Gaara watch Sasuke fuck Sakura mercilessly. Sasuke then slide himself out of her and carries her over to a blanket area. He laid down on his back with Sakura on top of him on her back and slides his harden dick inside her again.

Slowly the two are gyrating together. Sweats are falling from Sakura's forehead. Sasuke finds a good hold on Sakura's hips and moves her up and down his cock. She felt herself stretching. "Ahh! A…Ah…oohh….." she mouthed. With each thrust, she could feel herself reaching her peak. Then with a few more hard pushes they both cummed together.

In amazement, the three guys left. Sasuke and Sakura are still lying down on the blanket. Sakura leans over to Sasuke's ear and whispers "I like being **your** little slut."**  
****  
**


End file.
